


Boyfriend Jokes

by AmericanPi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Cute, FC Barcelona, Friendship, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, MSN trio, UEFA Champions League, psg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPi/pseuds/AmericanPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ney is practically Lio's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Jokes

Neymar's heart fluttered as he watched his teammate, friend, and idol Lionel Messi drive the ball down the field and dodge three PSG defenders to send a beautiful, precise pass to Luis Suarez. Neymar ran closer to the goal and made himself available to receive a pass, but Luis handled the situation well on his own. He nutmegged David Luiz - Neymar laughed internally as he remembered Luis doing the exact same thing to the exact same person during the treble-winning 2014 to 2015 season - before burying the ball in the bottom-left corner of the goal with a searing shot.

"GOAL!" Luis shouted, but Neymar was hardly paying attention. His eyes were trained on Lionel, who once again had stunned him and left him breathless.

"Lio! Great job!" Neymar yelled as he ran towards Lio. Lio received him with open arms, and the two men were all smiles as Neymar hugged Lio and lifted him up. Then Luis, who had been celebrating with Ivan Rakitic, came running over to join the hug.

Feeling a little guilty and embarrassed that he hadn't celebrated with the goalscorer first, Neymar put Lio down and gave Luis a double high five. The three forwards, along with Ivan and Andres Iniesta, who had also joined the group hug, shouted words of encouragement to each other before getting back into the game.

Twenty minutes later, the game was over, with Luis having scored both of FC Barcelona's two goals. Most of the Barcelona squad were shaking hands with the Paris Saint-Germain players or congratulating Luis Suarez, but Neymar stuck close to Lio, wanting to congratulate him for all the work he did, including his game-winning assist.

"Hey, Lio," Neymar said, approaching the Argentinian striker and clapping him on the back.

"Hi, Ney," Lio said, turning around and smiling. "You did well today."

"Thanks, Lio," Neymar said, still slightly out of breath from the match - or being so close to Lionel Messi. He smiled to himself. "But you did better. You were probably the best player on the field."

Lionel laughed. "Thanks," he said, "but Luis was the one who scored the goals."

"That's right," Luis Suarez said pointedly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and cuffing Neymar gently on the shoulder. "You know, Ney, you seem to have a habit of hugging Lio no matter who scored the goal. It's almost like you're his boyfriend."

Luis and Lionel broke into laughter. Neymar laughed along with them, but he still felt a little embarrassed and awkward for multiple reasons.

"Hey, Luis," Neymar said, turning to the Uruguayan. "Great job on those two awesome goals." He smiled. "Just because I'm almost Lionel's boyfriend doesn't mean I should ignore everyone else."

Lio and Luis laughed again, and Neymar smiled broadly. He felt a light slap on his shoulder and turned around to see David Luiz and Thiago Silva, two of his Brazilian national teammates who played for the Parisian club.

"Cool it with the boyfriend jokes, man," David said lightly. "Isn't Messi practically married?"

_Technically he isn't,_ Neymar thought privately, but out loud he said, "You're right. I wouldn't want Antonella to get jealous." He winked and smiled broadly.

By this time Neymar, Lionel, Luis, David, _and_ Thiago were laughing so hysterically that Andres, FC Barcelona's captain, looked up from his conversation with Coach Luis Enrique.

"Are you all okay there?" he shouted towards the group.

"We're fine," Luis said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Just making boyfriend jokes."

The experienced Catalan midfielder smiled and shook his head. "Okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Carry on."


End file.
